Mawazine 2014
Mawazine was held this year from 30 May until 7 June. Many artists performed starting with Justin Timberlake on 30 May which marked his first performance in Morocco, Jason Derülo on 31 May, the mythic French hip-hop group IAM on 1 June, the Belgian house producer and singer Stromae on 2 June, Kool & the Gang on 3 June, Ne-Yo on 4 June, Robert Plant and The Sensational Space Shifters on 5 June, Ricky Martin on 6 June and the finale of this season, Alicia Keys on 7 June. Justin Timberlake Setlist: (30 May 2014) "Pusher Love Girl" "Gimme What I Don't Know (I Want)" (Snippet) "Rock Your Body" "Don't Hold the Wall" (Snippet) "FutureSex/LoveSound" "Like I Love You" "Let Me Talk To You" "My Love" "TKO" "SummerLove" "LoveStoned" "Until The End Of Time" "Holy Grail" (Jay-Z's song featuring Justin Timberlake) "Cry Me A River" "Señorita" "Take Back the Night" "Shake Your Body (Down to the Ground)" (The Jackson 5 cover) "Heartbreak Hotel" (Elvis Presley cover) "Not A Bad Thing" "Human Nature" (Michael Jackson cover) "What Goes Around.../...Comes Around" "Suit & Tie" "SexyBack" "Mirrors" Jason Derülo Setlist: (31 May 2014) "In My Head" "Whatcha Say" "Stupid Love" "Ridin' Solo" "Marry Me" "The Other Side" (Acoustic) "It Girl" "Breathing" "Fight For You" "With The Lights On" "Royals" (Lorde cover) "Vertigo" "Side FX" "Don't Wanna Go Home" "The Other Side" "Talk Dirty" "Wiggle" "Trumpets" IAM Setlist: (1 June 2014) "Debout les braves" "Quand tu allais, on revenait" "L'école du micro d'argent" "C.Q.F.D." "Nés sous la même étoile" "Notre‐Dame veille" "Samurai" (Shurik'n cover) "Spartiate Spirit" "Habitude" "Fuck le refrain" "Si j'avais 20 ans" "L'empire du côté obscur" DJ Daz (Medley n°1) "Marvel" "Bad Boys de Marseille (part II)" (Akhenaton cover) "Tous les saints de la Terre" "Bouger la tête" "Dangereux" "Au quartier" "Sombres Manœuvres/Manœuvres sombres" "Les Raisons de la colère" Medley n°2 : "La Face B" "Chez le Mac" "Independenza" "Tu le Sais" "La Part du démon" Medley n°3 : "La Ronde" "La Garde Meurt Mais Ne Se Rend Pas" "Offishall" "Un bon son brut pour les truands" "La Saga" "Pain au chocolat" "Ouais c'est ça" "Demain, c'est loin" "Je danse le mia" "Petit Scarabée" "Petit frère" "Dernier Coup d’éclat" Stromae Setlist: (2 June 2014) "Ta Fête" "Bâtard" "Peace Or Violence" "Te Quiero" "Tous Les Mêmes" "Ave Cesaria" "Sommeil" "Quand C'est ?" "Moules Frites" "Formidable" "Carmen" "Humain à L'eau" "Alors On Danse" "Encore" "Papaoutai" "Merci" Ne-Yo Setlist: (4 June 2014) "Let's Go" (Calvin Harris song featuring Ne-Yo) "Knock You Down" (Keri Hilson song featuring Kanye West & Ne-Yo) "Beautiful Monster" "Don't Make Em Like You" "Mad" "Miss Independent" "Burning Up" "So Sick" "Stay" "Champagne Life" "Make Me Better" (Fabulous song featuring Ne-Yo) "Baby by Me" (50 Cent song featuring Ne-Yo) "Leave You Alone" (Young Jeezy song featuring Ne-Yo) "One In A Million" "Because Of You" "Sexy Love" "Lazy Love" "Closer" "Play Hard" (David Guetta song featuring Ne-Yo & Akon) "Give Me Everything" (Pitbull song featuring Ne-Yo, Nayer & Afrojack) "Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself)" Ricky Martin Setlist: (6 June 2014) "Come with Me" "Shake Your Bon-Bon" "It's Alright" "Vuelve" "Livin' la Vida Loca" "She Bangs" "Loaded" "She's All I Ever Had" "Private Emotion" "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" "Más" "La Bomba" "Lola, Lola" "Pégate" (with elements of Por Arriba, Por Abajo) "María" "The Cup of Life" Alicia Keys Setlist: (7 June 2014) "Karma" "You Don't Know My Name" "Tears Always Win" "Listen to Your Heart" "Like You'll Never See Me Again" "A Woman's Worth" "Diary" "Love You Down" "Un-Thinkable (I'm Ready)" "Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart" "101" "Fallin'" "I'll Be There for You/You're All I Need to Get By" (Performed by background vocalists) "When It's All Over" "Fire We Make" "Unbreakable" "Not Even the King" "If I Ain't Got You" "No One" "New Day" "Murder She Wrote" "Girl On Fire" Encore "Brand New Me" "Empire State of Mind (Part II) Broken Down"